


22 Jump Street AU

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hes sleeping with the captain's son, I need an animatic of that tbh, Just a 22 Jump Street AU, Logan is fuuuucked, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Just headcanons of the Sides as the characters in the movie 22 Jump Street





	22 Jump Street AU

**Logan **

  * Logan Schmidt
  * Undercover name is Leo McQuaid
  * The smart one between his partner and him
  * Wears glasses but will wear contacts when undercover
  * Tries to be nice and responsible so that the Captain doesn’t get annoyed at him
  * Now glad he at least is something more than a park officer
  * Blondish brown hair
  * While undercover in the college to get info for the new drug he mentions he’s a chemistry major
  * Does enjoy slam poetry
  * Does not like any of the fraternities or that Roman wants to join one
  * Falls for Virgil, the art major student he hooked up with but started to date
  * Cares very much for Roman
  * Has blue eyes
  * The smart gay

**Roman**

  * Roman Jenko
  * Undercover name is Princy McQuaid
  * The muscle of the duo
  * Wears mostly muscle shirts and hoodies
  * Green eyes
  * Black hair
  * Ends up liking the college
  * Very much a useless gay unless it was sports
  * Very much still salty that he didn’t get theatre in the undercover job at the high school
  * Has a small scar on his shoulder from being shot at
  * Joined a fraternity

**Virgil**

  * Virgil Dickson
  * Art major/student
  * Purple dyed curly hair
  * Actual hair color is black
  * Brown eyes
  * Wears beanies and oversized hoodies
  * Is so done with his roommate
  * Has a huge crush on Logan and when dating him he tells how amazing he is to his dad
  * Wears pride earings and anything pride related

**Patton**

  * Virgil’s dad
  * Patton Dickson nee Corazon
  * Curly brown hair
  * Green eyes

**Deceit **

  * Darkon Dickson
  * The Captain
  * Angry captain of course
  * Black curly hair
  * Green left eye and one brown right eye
  * Has a birthmark on his left side of his face
  * Will not be afraid to fight or cause a scene
  * Virgil’s other dad
  * Did I mention he is overprotective of Virgil and still sees him as his little boy?
  * He loves Virgil very much
  * Wants the operation to run good without his two undercover buddies aren’t caught

**Remus**

  * Remus Mercedes
  * Virgil’s roommate
  * Doesn’t like Logan/Leo at all
  * Is kinda weird


End file.
